


512: Secrets

by harlequin (julie)



Series: Season 5 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e12 The Diamond of the Day, Infidelity, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has, for once, actually been down at the tavern. But Arthur has been, too. Now it's time for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	512: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of episode codas that I hope will continue through the fifth season.

♦

‘When I find out your secret,’ Arthur breathed right into Merlin’s ear, the threat completely undermined by the sweet spicy scent of mead, ‘you are going to be in _so – much – trouble_.’

Merlin giggled, and steered the king safely past a barrel someone had been inconsiderate enough to leave beside the path. Arthur returned the favour by grasping Merlin closer round the waist, and swinging him out of the way of a pillar that seemed to spring out of nowhere. ‘Hey, watch yourself!’ Merlin advised the pillar as they passed – though he also cunningly took advantage of the moment to tilt his head in against Arthur’s and rub his thicker hair against Arthur’s fine gold.

Arthur shook at him, which only made Merlin tighten his arm around Arthur’s shoulders. ‘D’you hear me, Merlin…?’

‘What secret, sire?’ he asked, full and overflowing with innocence. ‘I don’t have any secrets!’

Arthur snorted. ‘You cheated me out of my money! And I’m going to find out how.’

‘Right…’ scoffed Merlin.

‘And then you’re going to pay. In more ways than one.’

‘Yeah, sure…’

They’d reached the courtyard at last, and with only a few scrapes and bruises to show for the walk up from the tavern in the lower town. They proceeded in a fairly straight line towards the steps that led up to the royal chambers.

‘Pssst,’ said Arthur.

‘Just spat in my ear!’ Merlin protested loudly.

‘Ssshh,’ Arthur admonished him, which wasn’t much better in terms of spit. ‘’s he gone yet?’

‘Who, Percival?’

_‘Ssshh!’_

Merlin looked around, not bothering to be discreet. Percival had been their rearguard all the way up from the tavern, and was now standing at the foot of the tower that led through to the guards’ room, sceptically watching their erratic progress. His arms were crossed in a somewhat disapproving manner. Merlin waved to convey that it was OK, he had it from here. After a moment, Percival shrugged, waved back to convey ‘Good luck’ and ‘Better you than me’, then disappeared inside. ‘’s all right,’ Merlin told Arthur. ‘’s gone.’

‘Good.’ Arthur favoured Merlin with a mead–enhanced leer. ‘C’mon. Somewhere I always wanted to do it…’

‘Arthur, you’re in no state to be doing anything…’

‘Speak for yourself,’ said the king rather sniffily. ‘Perfeckly capable ’n I thank you not to damage my manhood.’

Merlin burst into splutters of laughter. ‘Damage it! If I can even _find_ it!’

‘Disparage! I said disparage! And you’re doing it again.’

‘I _so_ am not.’

‘Are, too.’

‘Am not.’

‘Are, too.’

‘Am –’

‘We’re here,’ Arthur announced, cutting him off as sharply as he might.

Merlin looked around a bit blearily. ‘What?’ It was one of the antechambers in the guest wing. The one with the huge fleur–de–lis that was supposed to have gone on the roof, but had been abandoned there. Now everyone pretended it was a perfectly acceptable piece of interior decorating. ‘Where?’ asked Merlin, thinking he must have misunderstood.

‘My plan,’ said Arthur, backing Merlin up to the statue, and placing one of Merlin’s hands up on one of the curly bits, ‘was to tie you to the thing,’ he explained, taking Merlin’s other hand, and lifting it up likewise, ‘and have my wicked way with you.’

Merlin guffawed. ‘Anyone might walk past!’

‘Not at this time of night.’

‘Still –’

‘And who would care about the king having his way with his rubbish servant…?’

‘The servant might,’ Merlin said, suddenly rather breathless. ‘The servant might care a great deal.’

‘Good,’ said Arthur – ‘so he should’ – and abruptly he leaned in to kiss said servant to within an inch of his life.

They could be found, a while later, by a passing guard or possibly by Sir Leon who might enquire about poetry readings, sagging against the statue – Arthur pressed close against Merlin in a haphazard kind of way, and Merlin only upright because of the hard iron behind him. They could be found exchanging dozy kisses, sleepy caresses, and occasional sighs or chuckles as the mood took them. Of course they were never going to achieve more on that night; there had been far too much mead imbibed. But it was enough. It was more than enough.

‘Time to go to bed,’ Arthur eventually slurred.

‘What happen’ to your wicked way?’ Merlin protested, but not very much.

‘I changed my mind,’ Arthur announced.

‘Sure… Incapable, more like.’

Arthur sniffed a bit, and pulled away to give standing upright a try. ‘Will _not_ be requiring your services tonight, rubbish servant.’

‘T’morrow night, then,’ Merlin obligingly agreed, levering himself up and teetering forward to press a kiss to Arthur’s cheek. ‘G’night, sire.’

‘’m gonna find out, you know!’ Arthur called after him.

Merlin drew his money pouch from his pocket, and shook it to feel the weight, to hear the charming clink of silver pieces. ‘Will not,’ he said over his shoulder, as he headed back towards the courtyard and eventually to Gaius’s chambers and his own room.

‘Will, too!’

‘Will not!’

Arthur just growled, then, and Merlin laughed in delight. He’d always loved making Arthur growl, for any reason whatsoever.

♦


End file.
